


not all those who wander are lost (they find each other)

by Moucaaa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, F/M, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5463272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moucaaa/pseuds/Moucaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavia flies to California to meet Lincoln after having a fight with Bellamy and he goes hitchhiking to go after her. Guess who drives him to California?</p>
            </blockquote>





	not all those who wander are lost (they find each other)

**Author's Note:**

> There's a another one. Also posted on Tumblr some weeks ago...  
> This was so much fun to write. I really really enjoyed it! I'm rather proud of it so I hope you will like it!

_“Travel is fatal to prejudice, bigotry, and narrow-mindedness” – Mark Twain_

* * *

She needed to get away. It didn’t matter where, she just couldn’t stay  _here_. She was suffocating, her eyes were blurry. She wasn’t sure taking the road in her state was safe but she couldn’t see any other solution.

Her father was  _dead_. Wells was  _dead_. Finn was  _dead_. Lexa left her. It was just too much for a matter of six months.

So she packed a bag, took enough money, and left. And she wasn’t going to stop. Not for long anyway.

Or that’s what she thought.

* * *

           She hadn’t left for forty minutes that she spotted a hitchhiker. Broad shoulders, messy black hair. Hell no she wasn’t going to stop for  _him_.

* * *

           Bellamy didn’t believe it at first. The car had passed him and had stopped only a few meters further. He jogged to it, opened to the door smiling, relieved. Then his smile faded, showing his surprise.

* * *

‘Princess?’

‘You want a ride or what?’ He didn’t reply, only jumping in the seat. They were silent for a moment. Until they both spoke in the same time.

‘Thanks for…’

‘Where do you…’

Silence again. Bellamy rubbed the back of his neck, clearly uncomfortable. Clarke watched him in the corners of her eyes.

‘Thanks for taking me. I know you hate me…’

‘I don’t hate you’ she cut off. Bellamy raised his eyebrows in surprise. ‘I don’t’ she insisted. ‘You’re just… Insufferable most of the time.’ She had said it with humour in her voice and Bellamy allowed himself to chuckle a little.

‘Well you won’t be the first to think so’ he replied with a smile. She raised a single eyebrow, questioning him. ‘My sister. I’m pretty sure she hates me at the moment.’ He made a pause for a few seconds. Clarke was still watching the road. ‘She’s in California. That’s where I need to go.’

‘Okay’ she simply said.

‘Okay?’

‘Okay.’

* * *

          The first hour was tense. Both Bellamy and Clarke haven’t the best memories of each other… But Clarke was somewhat relieved to have someone with her on her escape. And she decided she could put her dislike away for the sake of this trip.

‘So… Care to tell me why your seventeen little sister is in California?’

‘Hmm. I kind of forbad her from seeing her twenty-four years old boyfriend.’ Clarke didn’t reply at first, simply nodding to the road.

‘Seven years  _is_  a big age difference.’

‘Yes! Thank you!’ He crossed his arms clearly satisfied with her point of view.

‘What is sad is that if she was only three years older that wouldn’t make such a difference…’

‘That’s what she said’ he groaned, now irritated.

‘Smart girl.’

‘And now she took a plane to see him while he works and of course my car doesn’t work the only day I need it and I’m pretty sure his apartment has only one bedroom with only one bed.’ She chuckled a little at that.

‘Oh come on Bellamy. What were you doing at her age?’

‘Doesn’t matter.’

‘Hypocrite’ she murmured.

‘I heard that’. She just laughed.

           And just like that something was broke. They looked at each other only for a few seconds, smiling. A silent agreement to their truce. The beginning of something.

* * *

‘So… Care to tell me why you’re accepting to drive me all through the country?’

‘Let’s make Road Trip Rules!’

* * *

Road Trip Rule #1: NO TAYLOR SWIFT. (‘No Taylor Swift.’ ‘Can’t argue there.’ ‘NO TAYLOR SWIFT.’ ‘I JUST SAID I AGREE WITH YOU.’)

Road Trip Rule #2: Driver is picking the station.

Road Trip Rule #3: No silly car games. (‘Define  _silly_ ’ ‘I Spy and 20 questions. Those are silly games’)

Road Trip Rule #4: No sniffing. (‘There are plenty tissues in the glove compartment. I don’t need to hear you swallow your mucus while we are rescuing your sister’ ‘Eww. Gross!’ ‘Exactly.’)

Road Trip Rule #5: No soda in the car.

Road Trip Rule #6: Driver changing every three hours.

‘You’re king of the road trip dictator’ Bellamy commented, studying the list.

‘Shut up. It’s been three hours. You’re taking the wheel.’

‘Yes boss.’

* * *

           Driving with Bellamy was surprisingly easy and nice. Their shared three hours haven’t come close to anything they were used in the past. In college, they would bicker, argue over the smallest thing, always be at each other throat. And now, here they were. Bonding, laughing, having a nice time. He didn’t know anything about what happen to her. They haven’t seen each other in a year before today. She was alright.

           She smiled, sighed and slowly fell asleep against the window.

* * *

           She woke up to a One Direction song.

‘NO ONE DIRECTION’

‘YOU DIDN’T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT ONE DIRECTION’

‘WELL I’M SAYING IT NOW’

* * *

Road Trip Rule #7: NO ONE DIRECTION!!!!!!

Road Trip Rule #8: Permission to add as many rules as needed.

* * *

‘It’s getting dark. We should stop to eat and sleep.’

‘My phone says that there is a Pizza Hut not far.’

‘God I love pizza.’

‘I know right?!’

‘With a lot of mushrooms and olives’

‘Well, you’re my kind of guy’ she sighed. Bellamy blushed a little at that, eyes still focused on the road, trying not to read too much into that. Seeing he blushed, her cheeks became warmer too.

           They stopped only twenty minutes after. Clarke spent a good minute stretching when she got out of the car. Bellamy wandered his eyes somewhere else than the small piece of skin showing when she put her arms in the air.

           They were in the middle of nowhere and the only other customers seemed to be old regulars. Bellamy stopped at the entrance and Clarke stumbled into him.

‘Aww. Young couple in love’ said an old lady in the back. Bellamy grinned putting an arm over Clarke’s shoulders and kissing loudly her temple.

‘What do you want to eat, love?’

‘I’m going to kill you’ she gritted through her teeth.

‘I’m not sure that’s on the menu, babe.’

‘God, I hate you.’

‘We’re on our honeymoon!’ He cried and the whole room cheered.

           Bellamy led her to a table far enough from the others, his arm still at her shoulders. They sit and she glared at him while he only grinned.

           Two pizzas were brought before them.

‘On the house. Congratulations.’

‘We’re so happy’ Bellamy replied, smiling wider.

* * *

‘You’re welcome’ Bellamy strutted when they got out of the restaurant, cheers still accompanying them. He got a satisfied smile that Clarke couldn’t find anything but adorable.

‘Yes, yes, you’re a genius’ she mocked while she rolled her eyes.

‘I saved you 20 bucks!’

‘So I would have paid? What a gentleman. I’m not sure I want to be your wife anymore.’

‘After all we’ve been through, this is what broke us up?’ He feigned, a hand to his heart.

‘I can’t stand being your trophy wife! You’re always showing me off. You forget I have a heart too!’ Bellamy smiled, amused by all their antics.

‘Well, that was fun.’

‘Yeah… It was.’ She smiled. He placed his arm around her shoulders once more, walking towards the car.

‘Come on love, I can’t make you wait for your wedding night.’ She laughed, pushed him a little, freed herself from his embrace.

‘Idiot.’ He had a goofy smile on his face while he watched her jogged to the car as it began to rain.

* * *

           Sleeping in the car was  _not_  a good idea. Here they thought they were young and could endure this. Bellamy was in the passenger seat, moved back as far as possible to spread his long legs. Clarke was in the back seats, curled up to fit in the width of the car.

           They woke up with the sun obviously. Clarke groaned in frustration and mumbled something.

‘What did you say?’ Bellamy’s voice in the morning was unnecessary. He was already too hot. No need to add this adorable, deeper sound.

‘I’m divorcing you.’

‘God. Again?’

‘You’re snoring. I didn’t sleep at all.’

‘Fuck, Clarke, I’m sorry. I’m stress-snoring.’ He said it with so much seriousness that Clarke could not help to laugh.

‘Is that a thing?’ She managed between her laugh.

‘You’re telling me.’

‘Okay. Road Trip Rule #9: No snoring.’

‘Well, I’ll try. You’re allowed to punch me if I do.’

‘Good.’

           They hadn’t turn to each other yet. They didn’t move, enjoying a comfortable silence.

‘Can I say something?’

‘It’s not against the rules.’

‘I’m surprisingly happy about this trip. When I saw it was you in the car yesterday, I was so sure you were going to yell at me the whole time. It’s so different from when we were in school.’

‘I know. You changed a lot. In a better way.’

‘Well thank you.’ He smiled. ‘You’re better too. Hotter.’

‘Asshole.’ She laughed but buried her face in her sleeping bag to hide her blush.

           They went silent again.

‘Can I ask you something?’

‘I’m putting ‘no silly questions’ on the rules.’

‘Can we sleep in a hotel tonight?’

‘You didn’t even had to ask.’

* * *

           They got up eventually. Clarke spent a long time recovering from his look in the morning. He had messier hair and sleepy eyes and she noticed he drooled a little bit too and strangely she didn’t find it disgusting. He had been so nice during this trip, she couldn’t help but find him hotter and hotter. And it was beginning to be a problem because she didn’t trust herself to behave. And she wasn’t in the right state of mind to jump him. Nope. Not happening.

* * *

           This trip with Clarke was so enjoyable. He couldn’t believe it. And it came with price too. Like the look on her face in the morning, blinking because of the light. And  _skin_. So much skin. Too much skin. Couldn’t she sleep with a sweater? She complained about the cold for fuck’s sake.

           Well, he has developed a little crush on his co-driver. No big deal. It was a matter of four days to go to San Francisco. And they drove a day already. He was going to make it. No big deal.

* * *

           Road Trip Rule #10: No hitchhikers. (‘Really, princess? Kind of hypocrite of you.’ ‘Well, I  _know_  you. And you don’t smell alcohol and bad cigarettes smoke. Not yet at least.’)

* * *

Of course they got lost. Of course they got fucking lost. Don’t trust those electronic devices. Use a map.

‘Where could we find a map, please?’ They had stopped to the first shop in view.

‘We’re near Nashville!’ Bellamy cried when they were back in the car.

‘I’m sorry! I must have taken the wrong exit.’

‘Obviously. I swear to God, Clarke, if my baby sister isn’t a virgin when we arrived I’m murdering you.’

‘Don’t be so dramatic. And she’s probably not a virgin anymore anyway!’

‘Just. Drive. I can’t believe we’re in Nashville!’

‘It could be worse! We could be in Houston!’

‘Well, we wouldn’t need to call them for our problem.’

‘Are you seriously making a ‘Houston, we have a problem’ joke now? What happened to drive before your sister lose her virginity?’

‘I can make joke while you drive, can’t I?’

‘I’m not sure I’m allowing that.’

* * *

‘I’m exhausted.’ She sighed when they were finally at a hotel.

‘I’m sure you wouldn’t be if we hadn’t gotten lost…’

‘God Bellamy how many times do I have to apologise?! We back on the main road now.’

‘And we have lost a day.’

‘I can’t argue with you now, I’m too tired.’ She was walking to the receptionist. ‘Hello! We would like a room.’

‘Oh! You guys are married? You make an adorable couple.’

‘Yes, we are!’ Bellamy jumped into the conversation. ‘Newly married to be exact. We’re on our honeymoon.’

‘You’re lucky! We have a promotion: fifty percent for the nuptial room.’

‘We don’t want anything too fancy, you know. Just something nice and comfy.’

‘Well, I could just adapt the offer. Here’s the flowery room. Don’t say anything about the offer though, I’m not really allowed to do that…’

‘Your secret is kept. Thank you so much for doing this.’

‘You’re welcome! Congratulations.’

           They took the stairs to go to their room.

‘You’re loving it’ Clarke accused.

‘A little bit, yeah.’ He grinned as he opened the door. The room  _was_  lovely. ‘I’m saving you so much money!’

‘Yeah. Yeah. You’re perfect.’ She said distracted. ‘Dinner and champagne offered.’

           Bellamy just smile maliciously.

‘I’m going to enjoy this hotel so much!’

‘What about your soon-not-to-be virgin sister?’

‘Come on Clarke, do you really think that she’s still a virgin?’

* * *

           This hotel was so nice. And they didn’t have to pay for anything. They got their dinner and champagne in the room and enjoyed every last of it. They were slightly drunk.

‘This is perfect life.’ Sighed Bellamy.

‘You’re right my friend.’

‘You’re my friend too, Clarke!’

‘Well, that’s nice.’

           As far as drunk confessions go this one was pretty lame. Their chests and cheeks were warm though. And not only because of the champagne.

           Clarke fell asleep on the giant bed. He took the couch which was as comfortable as his bed back home and much more comfortable than the passenger seat in Clarke’s car.

           Was it weird that he was so peaceful? Shouldn’t he be stressing out about his baby sister at the other side of the country? Clarke was so fun, and pretty, and nice that he could bring himself to care too much if he wasn’t at his sister’s side by the instant. And she has nice hair that smell nice. She was really really nice.

* * *

           Their waking was once again hard. They had a better sleep than the night before but the alcohol let them a strange headache.

‘I’m not driving first’ complained Clarke.

‘Do I have a choice?’

‘No.’

‘Then I’m showering first, you mean dictator.’

* * *

‘Chris Pratt, Jennifer Lawrence, Daniel Radcliffe?’

‘Huuum… Marry Chris Pratt, Fuck Jennifer Lawrence, and it leaves me with killing Daniel Radcliffe.’

‘Good choice.’

‘What you thought I will kill Jennifer Lawrence? Because I’m a girl?’

‘No! God, no! What do you think I am? It’s just that O hates her and I thought every girl hate her too. That’s it. You can fuck whoever you want.’

‘Thank you for your permission.’ She said with sarcasm. ‘I’m done with girls anyway. I’m done with guys too. I’m done with relationships.’ Bellamy stayed silent for a minute, not really knowing what to say.

‘Well… Except for Jennifer Lawrence and Chris Pratt, right?’

‘Yeah’ she smiled. ‘Except for them.’

* * *

           Clarke was trying to not listen. She was. It was just not really easy. Because he was only a few meters away and he was trying to be quiet…

‘Damn it O. Pick up your phone! This is the tenth message that I am leaving you.’ He added more quietly: ‘I worry O. It’s been three days without a sign of you. Please just tell me that you’re okay. Please O.’ He sighed and hung up.

           Clarke tried to feign ignorance when he jumped back in the car.

‘You heard all of this, didn’t you?’

‘I don’t know what you’re talking about… But on another subject not at all connected, why are you picking up your sister and not your parents?’

‘We don’t have parents.’ Clarke only nodded not wanting to push him, feeling a bit guilty asking that but he sighed and continued. ‘Our father – or fathers we don’t even know – never had been around and our mother died a couple of years ago. I took charge of Octavia.’

‘That’s really brave’ she murmured.

‘No, every normal human being would do the same.’ He shrugged. Suddenly her hand was above his and all inside him became warmer and better and his heart skipped a beat and he tried to not read too much into this. She pressed his hand and when she had to pull back he missed her heat.

* * *

           This hotel was not as nice as the first one. There wasn’t any special offer for cute couples, there wasn’t any champagne, there wasn’t any couch in the room.

           They laid side by side. Clarke has changed to her short short pyjamas that showed so so much skin. Bellamy hesitated at first but it was a hundred degree outside and he couldn’t sleep with a T-shirt on. He was chest bare and wore only boxer briefs.

           For the first time of their trip, they were uncomfortable.

‘This is so cliché’ groaned Clarke. Bellamy chuckled.

‘Yeah…’

‘Are we going to wake up and realize we were in love since we met?’

‘Don’t worry about this. I still kind of hate you.’ He joked.

‘I didn’t do anything to change your opinion of me?’ she asked, falsely scandalized.

‘You did but you revealed yourself being a mean dictator and it kind of erased all of your qualities.’

‘Ah. The dictator thing again. Please tell me what my qualities are if we put this apart.’ He stayed silent and Clarke wondered if he had fell asleep. Suddenly he spoke and she almost jumped.

‘You’re kind and generous. You’re funny. You’re simple and you don’t play an act. You’re yourself and you don’t care about what other people think. You’re driven but in a good way, you know what you want and you’re not afraid to go get it.’

           Clarke was kind of speechless. This boy, this idiotic boy who used to drive her nuts, seemed to know her better than anyone. She wiped her tears away. He was  _so_  nice.

‘You think I’m funny?’

‘Yes, Princess. Despite all your rules you’re real fun.’ She couldn’t help herself but she hugged him then, pressing her body at his side. Bellamy was breathless for a moment and finally hugged her back, caressing her hair softly.

* * *

           They woke up interlaced obviously. Clarke’s head rested simply on Bellamy’s chest, raising and falling as he breathed calmly. One of his hand were at her waist, keeping her warm. One of her legs was between his.

‘Clarke’ he shook her awake gently. ‘Time to get up.’

‘I hate mornings.’

‘Yeah I got that impression.’ He chuckled. He seemed to do that a lot and Clarke really liked it. ‘You can sleep for a few minutes more. I’m going to shower.’ He moved his arm to let her lay on the pillow. He got up and Clarke followed him with her eyes to the bathroom. She admired his sculpted back and groaned as she let herself fall back into the mattress.

           She took a large breath, trying to slow her heart beat, trying to stop the butterflies on her stomach. She never really felt this way before and for the first time she believed that her attraction had nothing to do with the death of her father. And she couldn’t help to be happy. Truly happy.

           As Clarke was in the shower, Bellamy tried to pack their things and he came across a sketch of him. He had always known that Clarke was an artist, that she could draw but he hadn’t seen any of her work. He passed a finger along the traits. It wasn’t exactly realistic but it couldn’t be anyone but him. It was dark and only the eyes were bright and full of something like hope and happiness. He was overthrown by it and was still looking at it when Clarke came back in the room.

‘Oh.’ She said in surprise.

‘I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have look at it.’

‘No, that’s okay.’ She replied calmly. ‘Do you like it?’ She asks nervously.

‘Are you kidding? I love it… It’s perfect.’ He looked up at her then with a bright smile.

‘I thought maybe your sister would want to keep it. To remember you when she’ll move in with her boyfriend.’ Bellamy rolled his eyes and throw her bag at her. She laughed and followed him outside.

* * *

‘ _CAN’T BUY ME LOOOOVE_ ’ Clarke sang along with the radio. Bellamy just looked at her, somewhat concerned for her well-being. ‘Come on Bellamy I know you know the lyrics!  _I don’t care too much for money, money can’t buy me love_ ’ she continued.

‘Are you always this enthusiastic?’ He almost yelled to be heard above the radio.

‘Only for The Beatles’ she smiled, turning down the radio.

‘Aren’t you a little young for them, princess?’

‘The Beatles know no time and no place.’ She said seriously. He watched her fondly because she was cute, funny and she liked The Beatles? He was so screwed.

* * *

           Her phone rang.

‘Could you answer it please? I don’t want to stop now.’

‘Yeah, sure.’ He picked it up and answered. ‘Hello?’

_Who is this?_

‘Humm Bellamy? Who are you?’

_Bellamy? Where’s Clarke? Have you raped her and stole from her?_

‘What?! No!’

_Don’t lie to me Bellamy. Where is she?_

‘She just next to me. She’s driving.’

‘Who is this?’ Mouthed Clarke. His shrug answered for him that he didn’t know. ‘Put the speaker on.’ He did. ‘Yes, this is Clarke.’

_Clarke, oh thank god! Are you okay?_

‘Mom, relax. I’m okay. Don’t worry, everything is fine.’

_Who is this Bellamy? What did he do to you?_

‘Nothing. Wait I’m pulling over.’ She took the phone then and went outside to speak to her mother privately.

           To be honest, Bellamy was kind of hurt that Clarke didn’t want to speak to her mother in his presence. He understood of course but he had been honest with her since the beginning and it was weird that just accepted to drive him all across the country. Just like that.  

She came back in the car in silence. She kept her phone on her pocket and took the road again. They didn’t speak much until they stopped for the night.

* * *

           Bellamy had been lost in his thoughts all day and hadn’t spoken much. Clarke was trying to not feel guilty about her leaving ‘ _without a note_ ’ as her mother reminded her.

           They were on their backs once again, side by side, on the bed of the hotel room.

‘My dad died six months ago’ she said suddenly. Bellamy went still. He turned to her slowly but she was still facing the roof. ‘And my best friend, and my ex-boyfriend. And my girlfriend left me. And I just couldn’t…’ Tears had begun to roll onto her cheeks. Bellamy sat up and looked at her like it was the first time.

‘Clarke…’ His voice broke. He knew nothing he could say would make things better.

‘And my mother…’ She cried again. Suddenly, Bellamy reached her and took her into his arms and just held her. He hugged her strongly. She was suffocating but it was  _good_. She cried into his chest and he kept her in his arms until tiredness took over her.

* * *

           When Clarke woke up she realized that she hadn’t slept this well since her father died and she knew that Bellamy was everything to do with that. He was still sleeping on his side, facing her, snoring lightly. A burst of affection overtook her and she leaned to kiss his mouth. Only for a second. Only to taste him a little. Only to thank him.

           His lips were soft and she was pretty sure she loved him a little bit already.

           She got up and went to the bathroom before she did anything she might regret (well, she didn’t believe she would regret anything but.)

* * *

           They’d been on the road for four days and the fifth was just beginning. Clarke wasn’t sure why they weren’t in San Francisco yet.

‘Well, we did lose a day because of you, Princess.’

‘You want me to apologise once more?’ She grunted. Bellamy hadn’t brought back her confession of the night before and she was relieved. He had just kissed her temple in the morning and been super affectionate ever since. Clarke wasn’t complaining.

‘Have you been to Las Vegas before?’ He asked, ignoring her.

‘No… Why?’

‘Want to go?’

‘And you accuse me of losing time! You really are a hypocrite!’

‘Come on, Clarke! This would be so much fun!’ Clarke didn’t understand why he didn’t want to catch up with her sister as soon as possible but she wasn’t selfless enough to refuse to spend more time with him.

‘Okay, yeah. Let’s go to Las Vegas.’

* * *

‘Birthday?’

‘March 25th. You?’

‘September 1st.’

‘Favourite colour?’

‘Hmm… I don’t know? Maybe blue? Or green?’ Bellamy watched her, almost sorry he couldn’t answer her question. ‘What about you?’

‘Oh I don’t have a favourite colour. I love every colour. What I love the most is finding how to associate them to paint.’

‘Don’t go all artist on me and just tell me that you can’t choose just like me. Don’t be pretentious.’ Clarke kicked him in the arm.

‘You’re an ass.’

‘But a hot ass.’

‘Well who’s bragging now?’

‘I’m not bragging. I’ve been told so many times.’

‘Is that so?’

‘Yes. Would you deny it?’ He asks smugly. Clarke blushed immediately.

‘You really are an ass.’ His smirk grew wider.

‘You like it’ he accused.

‘I kind of do’ she admitted. Their glances met then and they smiled at each other all idiotic. Bellamy’s eyes returned to the road and Clarke continued to watch him without embarrassment.

‘So… Worst pick-up line?’

‘That I used or that has been used on me?’

‘Either.’

‘So I was at the doctor and he was checking me out without trying to be subtle about it and my prescription said ‘ _lacking of vitamin me_ ’ with his phone number. It was so ridiculous.’ Bellamy laughed with a good heart at this. ‘What about you? Got any tips for picking girls up?’

‘Like you’d need advices’ said Bellamy rolling his eyes. ‘You should give me advices. You do know girls better than me.’

‘Not sure about that. If I recall, you never had problems with girls before.’

‘It was a long time ago’ he sighed dramatically.

‘Suuure.’

‘Come on, Clarke! I won’t steal your girls.’

‘What if I don’t want you to be with any girl?’ She asks playfully, only not completely. Bellamy locked his eyes with her once more and replied.

‘Well I could live with that.’

           Her heartbeat sped up at this, this kind of promise that got her all hopeful again. He licked his lips then and suddenly she was back in the hotel room kissing him softly. She wanted to do that again. And not stop.

* * *

‘Tonight, at Las Vegas, we try to pick as many numbers as possible. The one who end up with more wins.’

‘That’s totally unfair. You can ask both girls and boys for their numbers.’

‘Well, nobody said that you couldn’t.’

‘You’re evil.’

‘I’m playing to win, Blake.’

‘I thought we said  _no silly games_.’

‘This is not silly!’

‘You’re silly.’

‘You’re childish.’

‘I’m four years older than you!’

* * *

           They stopped once to buy some candies and biscuits. Bellamy offered a plastic ring to Clarke.  _You need a real ring if we want to convince everyone we’re married_.

* * *

           They arrived at 5pm at Las Vegas. They went directly to find a hotel and hoped there was a room available. They found one in the most piteous hotel, with the weirdest people on Earth in it. Bellamy kept his arm at Clarke’s side the entire time, saying softly in her ear that he’ll keep her safe.

* * *

‘Game on Blake.’

‘You know that we’re in Vegas and we could be playing any other game now?’

‘You’re no fun, Blake.’

‘Fine! I’ll play. Don’t be sorry when I kicked your ass.’

‘Keep your hopes up, you’ll need it.’

* * *

They played their game for two hours. Clarke flirted with every person possible. She was having  _fun_. So much fun. She was a little bit tipsy. Well, a lot. She was having fun though so she didn’t care. After earning her twentieth number, she searched the room to check on Bellamy. She found him in the other side, at the bar, facing a gorgeous woman. An unusual feeling grew inside her. She walked straight to him and when she reached them she kissed him soundly on the cheek.

‘Honey, where have you been? I was looking all over the place for you!’

‘Hey, Clarke’ he said, a playful smile on his lips. ‘Meet Echo.’

‘Nice to meet you Echo.’

           Echo was clearly feeling uncomfortable and Clarke almost felt guilty. Almost.

‘Nice to meet you too. I’ve got to go… Bye Bellamy’ Echo said, slipping a small piece of paper in his hand.

           Clarke waited before she was far enough and took her seat before she spoke.

‘I can’t believe she gave you her number in front of me! What a bitch!’

‘Well, we’re not really together, you know, love.’ He smiled, amused.

‘She didn’t know that.’

‘You cheated. You thought I wasn’t going to have her number.’

‘I didn’t  _cheat_. I was bored and wanted to end the game so I came to you.’

‘Kissing my cheeks and calling my honey.’ He teased.

‘Not important. How many did you get?’

‘Eighteen? Nineteen? Not sure. You?’

‘Twenty’ she replied, all smug. Bellamy rolled his eyes.

‘Yes. You won. And I’m the childish one.’

‘There’ she said, taking his phone to enter her number. ‘With my number it’s twenty and we’re even.’

           Bellamy looked at her, his face unreadable. His cheeks were slightly redder, certainly due to the alcohol and the heat of the room. His freckles were more visible. His hair were a mess, but a good mess. She kind of forgot to breath too caught in his looks.

           He took her hand then, kissing her wrist.

‘Come on, Princess, I’ll take you to your room.’

* * *

           Clarke was sitting on the bed as Bellamy searched for his things for the night. She bit her lips, watching him.

‘You’re so hot’ She sighed, falling into the mattress. Bellamy chuckled.  _Again_.

‘Well, thanks princess. You’re not bad yourself.’ Clarke only groaned in frustration. He didn’t understand, did he?

‘You’re the worst’ She sighed again. Bellamy sat beside her and leaned on his elbow, his hand in his hair. He was smiling.

‘You like it’ he played.

‘Yes Bellamy. I like it and I like you and you don’t. Never mind.’

           Here’s for a real drunk confession.

‘Clarke…’

‘What Bellamy?’ She asks still frustrated before she turned to face him.

‘You’re an idiot.’

‘Well, thanks’ she said, sarcastic.

‘Clarke’ he took her hand then. ‘I like you too. I really really like you.’

‘I really really like you too!’ She exclaimed.

‘But…’

‘No buts.’

‘ _But_ ’ he insisted ‘you’re kind of drunk and kind of an emotional mess and I don’t want you to think that I’m taking advantage of you.’

‘God, Bellamy save it for your sister. I’m twenty years old. I’m a bit drunk but not enough to not realize what’s happening. I’m an emotional mess but this’ she gestured the air between them ‘has nothing to do with it. I just really really like you…’

‘I really really like you too.’

‘And I want to kiss you again…’

‘Wait, again? What do you mean?’

‘Err…’ She had the cutest face on and Bellamy  _really_  really like her. ‘I kind of kissed you when you were still asleep this morning?’ Bellamy only smiled and leaned to her.

‘You lucky girl’ he simply said before pressing his lips to hers.

           Clarke sighed against his lips and locked her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her. It was messy at first, they were a little bit too eager and their position wasn’t the most practical. Bellamy raised himself and Clarke groaned – again – at the loss.

‘Patience, princess’ he whispered against her lips. He went to the head of the bed, sitting against it and Clarke joined him in a hurry.

           He kissed her again then, placing her on his legs. Her hands were encircling his cheeks and his were at her waist and at the back of her neck. He moved his kisses to her jaw and she moaned, her hands now messing with his hair. His hand found a way to slip under her shirt, caressing her back. Her hands too slipped under his shirt and began to lift it up. Once he was bare chest, Clarke couldn’t help but tracing patterns with her fingers, admiring his nice chest. She was biting her lips and it was Bellamy’s turn to groan.

‘Don’t play with your lips like this’ he said taking her face into his hands.

‘Well you’re not playing with them, so…’

           He kissed her playful smile away, attacking her mouth with his. He did bite her lower lip and she moaned and god did he love this sound. His tongue entered her mouth then and he spent a long time exploring it.

           He slowed their kiss. He buried his head in her hair, just hugging her for a moment. Then he placed a gentle, chaste kiss on her lips again and made her take her place next to him. He spread his arm and she immediately pressed against him. He kissed her hair and her lips once more, hugging her harder. Her hand and head were on his chest.

‘Sleep, princess.’

‘Night, Bellamy.’

* * *

           They had a silly smile on their face all day. Clarke constantly kept Bellamy’s hand in her own, kissing it while she couldn’t kiss his pretty face.

‘Bellamy Blake?’

‘Yes, love?’

‘Are you my boyfriend?’

‘Would you like if I was your boyfriend?’

‘Yes. Very much.’

‘Then, yes, I am.’

‘Good.’

* * *

           Octavia had finally texted him her boyfriend’s address. And they arrived at the end of the day. Bellamy hugged his sister tightly.  _Don’t do that ever again_.

‘Bellamy, you’re suffocating me!’

‘Oh god! Sorry, O!’

‘Who’s that?’ The younger girl asked nodding to Clarke.

‘That’s Clarke, she drove me here. The car wasn’t working. She’s my… friend.’ He added locking his hand with Clarke’s.

‘Yeah, friend. Right.’ Octavia rolled her eyes. ‘She does seemed a little younger than you though…’

‘She’s not seven years younger than me and she’s not a minor!’

‘Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say big brother.’

           Bellamy was happily surprised to see that Lincoln had slept on the couch for the entire time Octavia was here.

‘What do you know’ Clarke whispered in his ear ‘maybe your little sister’s still a virgin.’

‘I heard that’ said Octavia. ‘And don’t blame me for it, blame this idiot boyfriend of mine.’

           Bellamy liked the guy immediately and promised he wouldn’t be such a jerk in the future.

* * *

           They took the road again the next day with Octavia in the back of the car this time. She spent a good minute kissing Lincoln in front of her brother who simply rolled his eyes.

‘I didn’t kiss Clarke in front of you!’

‘Well you will be seeing Clarke a lot before I’ve got to see Lincoln again, so. Now, put some Taylor Swift on.’

‘Actually, Octavia…’ But Clarke cut him off, putting Taylor Swift on. Bellamy questioned her with his eyes.

‘You’re sister is scary’ she whispered. He chuckled and took her hand to kiss it.

‘Gross! We said no kissing.’

‘Shut up, Octavia!’

* * *

           They reached Washington in two days, not stopping to sleep on fancy hotels but taking turns to drive. They stopped at Clarke’s house and Bellamy got out of the car. They could walk to their house from there.  _Did you know that we live this close, Clarke?_  Had asked Octavia, winking and she began walking, letting the two of them alone.

‘Your mother is watching us through the window’ he said against her lips.

‘I don’t care.’ She replied kissing him. ‘Bellamy, thank you.’

‘Are you kidding? You were the one that drove me all over there. I should be thanking you.’

‘No, thank  _you_.’ She said, all serious. Her eyes were full with tears but she was smiling. He understood and pulled her for a hug.

‘You’re welcome, princess.’

* * *

           They took a lot of road trips over the years, visiting Canada, Mexico, even Europe once. They added some rules road trip after road trip.

Road Trip Rule #11: No Octavia.

Road Trip Rule #15: No  _babe_  as nicknames. (‘I can’t believe you waited fifteen rules for this.’ ‘Well I can’t believe you were still using it.’ ‘I know, right babe?’ ‘Are you fucking kidding me Blake?’ ‘Yes. Yes I am, love’ ‘Much better’.)

Road Trip Rule #43: No sex on the parking lot.

* * *

They were in New York this time and Bellamy had given Clarke a small piece of paper. She opened it and read.

_Road Trip Rule #56: Just say yes._

When she looked up from the paper, Bellamy was on one knee and really who was she to break the rules?

**Author's Note:**

> Feedbacks are always welcomed! Thanks for reading!


End file.
